


Bed and Bastard

by vent_monster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, NBLM, Other, dagar isnt the 3rd wheel, elril is a bastard, i love these babs with my whole heart, spoilers for dagars past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_monster/pseuds/vent_monster
Summary: Elril makes up for the fight they nearly started.
Relationships: Dagar Sheith/Elril Sheith
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Alphabet Gang





	Bed and Bastard

When Dagar thought about how his night would go, this is not what he was thinking.

"GO PISS YOURSELF ASSHOLE!" He flinched as Elril shouts. 

Dagar sighs as he walks up to the poor lad that Elril had decided was trying to start a fight with them.

"I'm sorry dear, but my date mate can be a bit easy to aggravate. I'll be taking them now, don't worry!" He speaks fast so Elril doesn't have the chance to stop him as he drags them out of the tavern. 

"Doll, you can't keep on starting fights everywhere. What if you get in serious trouble? We don't have any allies that will help us." Dagar holds Elril's hand, dragging them to the nearby inn where they have a room for the night. "I can't just sing you a song and have everything heal itself!"

Dagar turns around to face Elril, "I care about you Doll. please just tone it down a bit."

"Dags I… I'll try. But not for those assholes!" They clarify, flushing a bit. "I'm only doing this for you, ok?"

Dagar chuckles, "Of course, Doll." 

He can't help but take in their features that he has seen one million and one times before. Their pale freckles, almost glowing against their ebony skin, their eyes that seem to show all the shades of purple and blue one could imagine. He brushed a violet lock of hair back behind their ear before giving them a kiss and continuing the short journey to the inn.

Elril giggles as they follow their boyfriend to the inn, holding his calloused hand the whole time. 

Soon enough, they arrive at the inn, showing the teifling at the desk their key before heading to their room.

It was a decent room as far as inn rooms go, a queen size bed and a small nightstand next to it. Elril watches as Dagar takes his hair out of the loose braid he wore it in all the time, reaching up to detangle the dark blue mess. He sighed and sat on the bed as they worked out the snarls that he collected on their travels today.

"You know Dags, you can wear your hair down sometimes. Maybe a bun?" Elril ponders.

"Maybe. It's just so much easier to leave it in a braid, it stays out of the way." Dagar says.

"Yeah but it could get caught on something. It's nearly to your ass, even in a braid." Elril replies.

"I guess you could do something different tomorrow."

"Alright, bet on it babe." 

Dagar sighs, content with the 'deal'.

Elril finishes brushing out Dagar's hair, as best as they could with him leaning on them. 

They both lay down on the bed, the rest of the sunlight fading out of the curtains as they hold each other.

~~

Dagar wakes up to the smell of bread and eggs. He cracks open and eye, sporting Elril just closing the door with their foot. They walk around the bed to the nightstand, setting what he assumes to be breakfast down. Elril turns to him and chuckles.

"I know you're awake, dummy." Elril sits on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't want to startle you," Dagar replies while sitting up. "Eggs?"

""Yeah, I snuck into the kitchen." Elril says as they hand him a plate.

"El, you can't just do that." He lightly scolds as they shrug.

Dagar smiles, looking at Elril.

"El?"

"Yeah Dags?"

"I love you."

"You doof. I love you too, come here."

I hope we can stay like this forever, Dags.


End file.
